Der wahre Rumtreiber
by Trovia
Summary: Er verriet James. Er verdammte Sirius zu Askaban. Er hackte sich einen Finger ab und jagte ein Dutzend Muggel in die Luft: Peter erzählt. OneShot.


**Papierkram: **_Ich bin selbst nicht sicher, was ich von diesem One-Shot halte. Oder auch, was die "Moral von der Geschicht" ist, oder was ich denke, was man nach dem Lesen denken sollte. Aber es war interessant zu schreiben. Was meint ihr?_

Trovia: Was meinst du, gehörst du mir?  
Peter: Pf! Ich gehöre dem Dunklen Lord!  
Sirius: Und ich gehöre dir auch nicht!  
Trovia: Hmpf.

* * *

**Der wahre Rumtreiber**

* * *

"_...and cut off his own finger before he blew the street up," Moody interrupted softly. "Brilliant."  
__Sirius gave Moody a slightly sour look._

„_Grim Dawn", Kapitel 8 -- Robin4

* * *

_

„Peter!"

Es war nicht so geplant gewesen. Aber als ich mich umdrehte und Sirius sah, der sich seinen Weg an den Muggeln vorbei kämpfte, ohne zu bemerken, dass er eine alte Frau zu Boden stieß, wusste ich, was ich tun musste.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war schon alles in mir dumpf und taub. Alles an meinem Plan war schiefgelaufen. Alles, was ich mir so sorgfältig zurechtgelegt hatte, für nichts. Natürlich hatte ich nicht den Dunklen Lord töten wollen, und es hatte auch nie um meine Freunde gehen sollen. Ich hatte das sorgsam trennen wollen. Krieg hat nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun, oder nicht? Überzeugungen hatten nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun. James, Remus und Sirius waren schon tausendmal anderer Meinung als ich gewesen. Ich mochte der schwächste Rumtreiber gewesen sein, aber selbst der schwächste Rumtreiber hatte mehr Rückrat als der Durchschnittszauberer von nebenan. Nie jedoch, nie hatte passieren sollen, was passiert war.

Dummerweise weigerte man sich nicht, Fragen zu beantworten, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie stellte. Es war schiefgelaufen, also würde ich es zu Ende bringen.

Letztendlich waren sie mitschuldig. Letztendlich hatten die Rumtreiber mich geformt. Letztendlich tat ich nur, was ein Rumtreiber tun musste.

* * *

Die Schulzeit hatte mich stark gemacht. Als ich kam, war ich nur ein grünohriger Bengel und wusste nichts über die Welt da draußen. Und als ich ging, wusste ich alles. Ich hatte alle Seiten der Medaille gesehen. Gesehen, was hinter den Wesen steckt, die unsere Gesellschaft dunkel nennt. Gesehen, zu was Freundschaft führen kann, und zu was Feindschaft immer führt. Hatte die Blacks gesehen, das schlechte Beispiel, und die Malfoys und die Potters, beides hervorragende Beispiele. 

Ich war ein Rumtreiber geworden. Ich hatte gelernt, mit den aberwitzigsten Ausreden davonzukommen, und dass auch der hirnrissigste Plan gelingen konnte, wenn man nur an die eigenen Fähigkeiten glaubte. Sie glaubten, ich hätte nur durch meine Freunde ein Animagus werden können, aber letztendlich habe ich es selbst geschafft. Ich besaß Vertrauen in mich selbst und was ich tat. Ich hatte gelernt, dass es nicht auf zauberische Macht ankam, denn es gab andere Arten von Macht, da draußen. Und ich hatte Mut gelernt. Mut, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Mut, mich zu entwickeln. Mut, zu werden, was ich war, als ich sekundenlang auf der Straße verharrte und erwartete, was kommen würde - Sirius erwartete.

Schlitternd kam er vor mir zum Stehen. Er trug Zivilroben, hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand, und in seinen Augen glitzerte und glomm all das, was ich einst gewesen war und nicht mehr sein wollte. Sirius war in die Rumtreiber hineingewachsen und ich aus ihnen heraus.

Er hatte mich nie als Gleichgestellten betrachtet.

Sirius - oder, wie wir ihn nannten, Tatze - glaubte, ich sei nur schwach und dumm. Er glaubte das, weil ich der schwächste Rumtreiber gewesen war. Weil ich ihn brauchte, um ein Animagus zu werden. Doch er vergaß, dass selbst der schwächste Rumtreiber seine Tricks und Kniffe kannte.

Ich verlor keine Zeit. Ich tat, was nur ein Rumtreiber getan hätte.

* * *

Normale Menschen denken in normalen Bahnen. Rumtreiber sind nicht normal. Niemand, niemand würde je ahnen, was ich getan hatte, und was auch immer Sirius zu sagen hatte, sie würden es als Hirngespinst eines durchgedrehten Psychopathen abtun, der er ja, in einem gutmütigen Sinn, durchaus war. 

Zuerst der Schlussakt meines einjährigen Schauspiels.

„Lily und James, Sirius!", schrie ich mit der vollen Kraft meiner Lungen. „Wie konntest du es nur tun, Sirius!" Es klang nicht sehr überzeugend, in meinen Ohren, aber es würde reichen.

Ich hatte James und Sirius immer bewundert. Hatte bewundert, wie fest sie zu dem standen, was sie taten, und dann die Sicherheit, mit der sie ihre Entscheidungen trafen. Ich fand diese Sicherheit erst so spät, erst als ich auch meinen eigenen Weg fand.

Gryffindors _sind_ mutig. Ich hatte in der Schule nie verstanden, was an mir mutig sein sollte. Jetzt wusste ich es. Jetzt wusste ich, dass ich für diesen Moment in mein Haus sortiert worden war. Einen absurden Plan durchzuführen, braucht Mut. Jeder Rumtreiberplan braucht Mut. Sirius, James und Remus hatten das immer gewusst, und mir wurde es jetzt klar. Niemals, niemals zuvor hatte ich solche Schmerzen gefühlt. Mein Finger, Hölle! Zum ersten Mal konnte ich unter Schmerzen einfach weitermachen.

Meine Hand blutete wie wahnsinnig, aber nicht stark genug, als dass ich nicht den Fluch hätte sprechen können. Seht, ich war kein so schwacher Zauberer wie sie immer sagten. Selbst der schwächste Rumtreiber ist stärker als der Kerl von nebenan.

Die Wucht der Explosion überraschte mich beinahe selbst. Ich stellte sicher, dass Sirius unverletzt blieb, wie ich es geplant hatte. Und ich war dankbar, dass wenigstens dieser Teil des Plans funktioniert hatte. Am Ende funktioniert es immer irgendwie. James hatte das einst gesagt. Ich war dankbar, dass ich nicht auch Sirius hatte töten müssen.

Ein Jammer, dass meine Entscheidungen zuletzt James getötet hatten. Ein Jammer, dass ich einen Rumtreiber hatte töten müssen, um ein wahrer Rumtreiber zu sein.

* * *

Am Ende ging es darum, mein Leben zu retten. Darum ging es immer. 

Es ging nicht um Ehrlichkeit. Es ging nicht darum, zu dem zu stehen, was man tut. Das steht nicht in der Jobbeschreibung für Rumtreiber. Rumtreiber sind nicht ehrlich, sie erheben die Lüge zur Kunst. Rumtreiber stehen nicht zu dem, was sie tun, nicht wenn sie dann mit Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten bestraft werden. Rumtreiber machen, was sie wollen, und sie treiben sich herum, wo sie nicht hinsollen, sie winden sich am Ende immer heraus und spielen die wahnwitzigsten Streiche.

Am Ende war ich der wahre Rumtreiber. Keiner der anderen bekam am Ende, was er wollte; James war sogar tot. Keiner der anderen wand sich heraus, keiner der anderen hatte am Ende noch Interesse an dem, was er nicht sollte, und ganz sicher beendete keiner von ihnen die offizielle Existenz seines Lebens mit dem wahnwitzigsten aller Streiche.

Ich hackte mir den Finger ab, tötete ein paar Muggel und verschwand in einem Kanal. Wirklich. Eine hirnrissige Idee. Aber ich wusste, dass es funktionieren würde, weil es zu hirnrissig war, um in Frage gestellt zu werden. Der perfekte Rumtreiberstreich.

Am Ende wurde der schwächste Rumtreiber der wahre Rumtreiber.

Und immerhin, sie waren selbst schuld. _Sie_ hatten aus mir gemacht, was ich heute war.

Oben auf der Straße hörte ich Sirius lachen.


End file.
